Reincarnation
by Kujata
Summary: Everyone is feeling the stress of Genkai's death, but from what Koenma says, there might be a way to bring her back! But what's the catch...


A/N: This story is in the point of view of Koenma to start off with, how long I can hold that up, I don't know, :}. The story takes place after the gang escapes the death-defying destruction of the stadium after the Dark tournament winners were decided. Sorry Hiei and Kurama fans, they don't have much of a role in this one, I'll make it up to you in later chapters though! O, and I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho, I wish I did though sniff, sniff on with the story sniff.  
  
Necromancers  
  
The explosion created a spectacle in the sky, one Sakiyo should be proud of. Some ways away I could sense another 'firework' go off. For some reason I pitied Sakiyo, his life only being decided by chance and once Lady Luck frowned on him, all was lost. Inevitably, this happened, Sakiyo gambled, and lost. Shizuru should know that, but I couldn't tell her, I don't have the heart.  
  
"This isn't fair! The winner of the tournament was supposed to have their wish granted! We didn't even as much as get an award!" Botan fretted.  
  
"With how weak the committee was, they couldn't grant our wish," Yusuke said. We were all exhausted because of the Dark Tournament.  
  
"What do you mean?" Botan asked.  
  
A single face, pure, now, from any pain or fear, crossed my memory. Genkai, I thought, maybe now you can finally rest...  
  
"Isn't there any way to bring her back? I mean, she can't be gone, it just isn't fair!" Kuwabara said, soft tears rimmed his tired eyes.  
  
"Kazuma, you're right, Koenma, is there any way to bring her back, please...say there is," Yukina said. A small gem that resembled an opal dropped from her kind eyes.  
  
"I know of a way, but do you think Genkai would like to be dragged back to the living?" I asked, already knowing the answer...  
  
"Of course she would! I mean, we're her favorite living people!" Yusuke shouted. He quickly pushed Kurama away and stood on his own two feet and began to jump up and down.  
  
"That's not the answer I was looking for..." I said, my eyes only narrow slits on my face.  
  
"Silly, where did you get all of this energy all of a sudden?" Keiko asked, helping her closest friend to stand back up after he felt a wave of dizziness overwhelm him. Yusuke just shrugged and excepted her help, for once.  
  
"Koenma, you said you had a way," Kurama asked, in his calm voice, "what way is that?"  
  
"A friend of mine has been able to practice a tecnique that allows...my friend to pull people out of the River Stix. How effective this is, I don't know, nor do I know if my friend will even help us."  
  
"Well it's worth a shot. What do you guys say?!" Yusuke said, taking his normal leader role.  
  
"I say yes!" Kuwabara, being the first to answer, placed his hand in front of his friends, palm down. Yusuke placed his hand on Kuwabara's after alot of thought.  
  
"Why not?" Kurama said, following Yusuke and Kuwabara's gesture placed his hand on top.  
  
"I agree," Keiko and Yukina said, doing the same. Shizuru didn't say anything as she placed her hand on top of the two girls.  
  
"Hn, if we must," Hiei said, he, on the other hand, didn't place his palm on the group's.  
  
"Yusuke, are you sure about this?" I asked the leader of this madness.  
  
"What could be the harm, worse comes to worse, we bring the old hag back and she curses me for eternity grin."  
  
I _would_ like to see Yusuke cursed, I thought. "Tampering with the dead can be very dangerous, but alright."  
  
"Koenma, what is your friends name?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Her name is Aundrell, she isn't...well...the social type..." I said, I knew I should have kept my mouth shut.  
  
I turned around but not quick enough to miss Hiei and Kurama exchange a very suspicious glance at one another. Could they possibly know her, I thought, no, it's only my imagination, Aundrell doesn't know that many people, and she is very young, in demon years, so there is no way...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama: "What kind of trouble are you getting us in, Kujata?"  
  
Kujata: "None really, it's just harmless play..."  
  
Yusuke: "Harmless play? You did this in the point-of-view of Koenma, I wouldn't call _that _harmless!"  
  
Koenma: "I heard that Yusuke!"  
  
Yusuke: "Time to run!"  
  
Kujata: "Yeah, I think I got _his_ personality down!"


End file.
